Animal Love
by lucy D heartifilia
Summary: Kuroko tetsuya no espera encontrarse con un tigre en su casa, ni mucho menos que este luego se convirtiera en un chico, kuroko no esperaba eso para nada. Toda la culpa la tenia esa mujer extranjera con su extraña actitud. Parejas: principalmente kagakuro (adentro estas las otras)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!, etto….bueno esta es mi primer fic de KnB, soy una principiante y este fic llego en un momento en el que vi a taiga-kun como un tigre y yo me pregunte: "como sería un fic de taiga como tigre", también tenía otra idea pero salió esta…..tire una moneda y salió sello que significaba que era este fic_**

**_Parejas: kagakuro, murahimu, akafuri (estas dos ultimas parejas necesitan mas amorsh), kasakise o kikasa y…..aun no se la pareja de aomine_**

**_En fin, kuroko no basuke no me pertenece…..si fuera mio habria yaoi por todas partes_**

* * *

Prologo

Un pareja de enamorados caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente mirando los animales del lugar, un zoológico se había inaugurado en tokio, se había inaugurado hace unos pocos días y mucha gente iba a ver a los animales, la pareja de enamorados se quedo viendo a la tigresa que estaba recostada en una roca mirando a la pareja fijamente, sus ojos felinos estaban clavados en la mujer que estaba sonriente mirándola

-es linda no?- dijo una voz que asusto a la pareja, miraron hacia el lado izquierdo y vieron a un trabajador- esta embarazada

-enserio?, que lindo un tigresito-hablo la mujer ilusionada- como se llamara

-aun no sabes si eran hembras o machos- dijo el cuidador mirando a la tigresa- bueno los dejo, espero que disfruten

La pareja vio como el cuidador se iba no saben donde, la pareja le dio una ultima mirada a la tigresa y se fue del lugar a ver a lo demás animales

Meses después la pareja trajo al mundo a un pequeño niño, de ojos celestes, pelo celeste y piel blanca, el niño era lo que la pareja mas amaba en su vida, 5 años mas tarde ese pequeño niño de ojos celestes fue por primera vez al zoológico por el colegio, sus padres habían querido llevarlo pero creían que el niño era muy pequeño. En fin el niño junto con sus compañeros de clase iban mirando impresionados el zoológico, el niño de ojos celestes miro a una jaula, dentro de ella habían dos tigres, el niño se acerco a mirarlos mas de cerca

-son madre e hijo-hablo una voz asustando al pequeño, era su profesor- según me entere la tigresa tuvo 6 crías, hace algunos años enviaron a las demás a otros zoológicos, pero a ese no lo quisieron diciendo que no se parecía a su madre

-pero aun asi es lindo-hablo el niño de ojos azules- puede no parecerse a su madre, pero aun así es lindo, esa mezcla entre el rojo y el negro se le ve bien

-creo que le pusieron taiga, hace años una mujer americana vino de visita a japón y presencio el nacimiento de las crias-dijo el profesor y el niño de ojos celestes pregunto por qué no había nadie- es que ese mismo día llegaron nuevas especies marina

"la mujer americana, vio a las 6 crias, alterada fue a avisar a un cuidador, luego de pelear un poco con la madre pudo acercarse, entre todos los tigresitos, vio a este y se le encanto, le pidió permiso para nombrarlo, los cuidadores aceptaron, dicen que la mujer viene todos los años a verlo"

Luego de que el profesor le explicara al el niño la historia de eso tigre, el niño sonrió y fue con sus compañeros seguido de su profesor

Años mas tarde el tigre llamado taiga fue transferido a América, la mujer que le puso el nombre al enterrarse meses después de que su hijo adoptivo fue América se puso triste porque ella estaba trabando en parís por asuntos de su trabajo y se puso escapar unos días para ir a japón

Ya habían paso años, el niño de ojos celestes ya no era un niño si no que era un joven de 16 años, era viernes y para su suerte era feriado, estaba en su casa sentado almorzando con su padre y madre

-tetsuya, hoy vamos a ir con unos amigos-le dijo su madre sonriente- quieres acompañarnos

-no gracias- negó tetsuya o más conocido como kuroko- seguramente no voy a encajar

-¿por qué no vas con unos amigos a algún lugar?- dijo su padre, kuroko estaba a punto de negarse pero su padre hablo de nuevo- vas a salir con tus amigos hoy, tu madre ya esta llamando

En efecto la madre de kuroko estaba hablando por teléfono con unas amigas, seguramente con las madres de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, sus compañeros de teiko

"_Kuroko no sabia lo que iba a pasar_

_Después de esa salida_

_Ya nada volvería a ser igual"_

* * *

**Les gusto?, espero que si**

**Alguna critica, duda o comentario déjenla en los review, acepto de todo**

**disculpen las faltas de ortografía, estaba algo apurada y no alcanzo a corregirlas todas**

**Ya ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Las horas pasaron y los padres de kuroko se fueron, pero antes fueron a dejar a su hijo al zoológico, kuroko sabia que sus padres aun le consideraban un niño, seguramente sus ex compañeros de equipo ya estaban adentro mirando los animales, kuroko suspiro y avanzo, primero paso por la sección del acuario, miles de peces de distintos colores y tipos, paso a la siguiente sección, habían varias aves, pequeñas, grandes, multicolor, de un solo color, todas eran muy bellas, siguio caminando hasta que vio a un chico alto de cabello morado, el chico de pelo morado estaba mirando a las aves de colores muy llamativos

-hola murasakibara ~kun- hablo kuroko mirando las aves de colores llamativos- le gustan las aves?

-no, es que lo colores me recuerdan a los dulces- murasakibara paseo la mirada por los demás pájaros hasta llegar a un cuervo de profundo color negro- excepto ese, no se parece a un dulce en nada

-los cuervos tienen su atractivo también- dijo kuroko y miro mas fijamente al cuervo intentando ver algo que llamara la atención pero nada- pues bueno…-seguía buscando y buscando hasta que vio mas fijamente sus ojos, miro a otro cuervo que estaba allí y vio la diferencia- el de aquí tiene los ojos menos oscuros que los otros

-aun asi no me llama la atención-murasakibara siguió mirando al cuervo por un buen rato hasta que el cuervo salio volando hacia algún lado- nada interesante

Los dos chicos siguieron avanzando mirando los animales, cerca de las jirafas encontraron al rubio de ojos ambar; kise, este al ver a kuroko se le lanzo a abrazarlo sin embargo kuroko se movio hacia un lado provocando que el rubio chocara con un cartel

-que malo kurokocchi- lloriqueo el rubio parándose y sobándose la cabeza- y yo que te queria abrazar

-kise~chin eres molesto-hablo murasakibara inquieto por alguna razón- porque no nos devolvemos

-murasakibara ~kun quiere volver a ver a los pájaros?- pregunto kuroko mirándolo- le atrajo algo?

-se me van a acabar los dulces-hablo inquieto murasakibara- necesito mas dulces

Los 3 chicos caminaron a un almacén de por allí, había un joven de cabello negro antes que ellos, el joven se llevo unos dulces, cuando el joven se fue murasakibara pidió sus deseados duces, pero el vendedor le dijo que el joven de antes se llevo lo ultimo que tenia

-pero por que se acabaron tan rápido?, apenas son las 6-hablo kise mirando a murasakibara de reojo- calma murasakibaracchi

-es que hoy extrañamente vino mucha gente y como la mayoría son niños, piden dulces- hablo el vendedor- lo lamento

Murasakibara estaba enojado, no tenia sus preciados dulces y un joven que no conocía se había llevado los últimos, busco con la mirada al chico y lo encontró caminando hacia el sector de los tigres, murasakibara fue tras el, pero choco con alguien de pelo azul

-hey!-grito el joven de pelo azul eléctrico para mirarlo- hola murasakibara, por que tanta prisa

-murasakibaracchi corres muy rápido- kise llego jadeante seguido de kuroko- oh aominecchi

-hola aomine ~kun-saludo kuroko para luego mirar a murasakibara- ¿por que saliste corriendo tan rápido murasakibara ~kun?

-iba a seguir a el chico que me quito mis dulces para decirle que me los diera- sus amigos lo miraron raro, pero no le importo, busco con la mirada al chico de cabello negro- se fue, yo queria dulces

-tranquilo atsushi, te tengo dulces- hablo un pelirojo de ojos bicolor- tanto tiempo

-gracias aka~chin- murasakibara tomo la bolsa que le entregaba el pelirojo, miro por ultima vez al lugar donde el pelinegro se había ido- y donde vamos?

-yo quiero ver a las panteras-grito kise feliz- vamos

-falta midorima ~kun- hablo kuroko, todos miraron a los lados buscando la cabeza verde pero no estaba- voy a llamarlo

-no te atrevas- dijo una voz, todos voltearon y vieron al chico de pelo verde, estaba todo desarreglado y sudado- disculpen la tardanza

-¿shintarou, por que llegas tarde?- pregunto akashi mirando hacia arriba (el pobre es un enano)- no es normal que llegues tarde

Midorima empezó a recordar lo que habia paso hace solo unos minutos y para variar estaba su ami pelinegro

_Flash back_

_Midorima estaba en la casa de takao, sus madres se habían hecho amigas un dia y eran insepararbles, mientras sus hijos estaban el cuarto del hijo de la casa, las mujeres hablaban en el comedor, midorima estaba en el cuarto de takao leyendo un libro cuando el pelinegro sonriente -algo típico en el chico- se le acerco_

_-shin ~chan hagamos algo estoy aburrido- dijo takao mirándolo fijamente con su sonrisa- salgamos a jugar basket?_

_-no, estoy leyendo- dijo cortante midorima pero aun asi takao seguía insistiendo- basta takao, esto es importante_

_-seguramente es algo erotico- takao estaba sentado frente a midorima- por eso no quieres jugar conmigo, te interesa tanto es libro y me dejas aquí aburrido, yo quiero jugar basket_

_Midorima iba a golpearlo cuando resivio una llamada de su padre, al contestar su padre le dijo que la madre de su antiguo compañero lo invitaba al zoológico, tenia una oportunidad de escapar y alejarse del molesto de takao, aunque era casi igual o peor estar con sus extraños compañeros, corto la llamada y fue a la puerta, cuando intento abrirla estaba con llave_

_-shin ~chan no te atrevas a escapar- dijo malévolo el pelinegro por un momento midorima sudo frio- no pienso quedarme solo escuchando a nuestras madres_

_Midorima se quedo mirando a takao que jugaba con las llaves, suspiro, no tenia mas opción que quedarse en la pieza con el chico…..o eso creía hasta que vio la ventana, sin dudarlo salto por la ventana sorprendiendo a takao, cayo sano, quizás un poco desarreglado pero sano, se levanto y miro la ventana y vio que takao también iba a saltar, midorima salio corriendo de la casa siendo perseguido por takao, en una de las calles de tiendas lo pudo perder de vista, sonrio triunfante, no era que le tuviese miedo a tako, es solo que sabia lo insistente que podía ser el chico, aun se acordaba que estuvo todo una semana convenciéndolo de acompañarlo a ir a comprar unas zapatillas nuevas, al final midorima cansado acepto acompañarlo_

_Fin del flash back_

-tube que ayudar a mi hermana con un trabajo- dijo midorima rapidamente, claro que no iba a decir que se escapo y fue perseguido por takao, claro que no el tenia orgullo- en fin que hacemos?

-quiero ir a ver a las panteras- dijo kise por quinta vez- quiero ver las panterass

-vamos a ver a las condenadas panteras-dijo aomine aburrido del entusiasmo de kise- vamos?

Asi los 6 chicos fueron donde estaban las panteras, kise miraba entretenido a las panteras, extrañamente a kise le agradaban los animales salvajes, y la pantera era su favorito, en especial aquella con los ojos de un extraño color azul, le llamaba la atención y al verla se acordaba de alguien, pero no podía recordar exactamente a quien

Los chicos siguieron su camino, siguieron de las panteras a los tigres, allí demasiado cerca de la jaula del tigre se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años, su piel estaba algo bronceada, su cabello rojo le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la cintura y se movía ligeramente con el viento

-seguramente es extranjera, mírala aquí en japon no hay tanto sol para broncearse así- hablo aomine mirando a la mujer, la mujer sonreía mirando al tigre- quizás americana

-oiga es mi idea o ella esta metiendo su brazo en la jaula?- hablo kise preocupado mirando a la mujer que podía meter su brazo por lo huecos de la jaula- que le pasa?!, se la puede comer, hagan algo

-esta loca?!- grito midorima asustado viendo a la loca mujer- osa asa decía que hoy vería algo estúpido y miren, aquí esta

Mientras tanto la mujer llamaba al tigre, sonriendo, feliz de la vida sin notar que los adolescentes la miraban

-no haga eso, es peligroso- la mujer se asusto provocando que sacara el brazo- no debería hacer eso o el tigre le comera el brazo, todos lo saben

-quien?- la mujer miro a los lados y no vio nada, por puro instinto de mujer volvió a mirar encontrándose a kuroko con su cara de póker- hola, kagami naike es un gusto- saludo la mujer sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada- y tu joven

-kuroko tetsuya- kuroko le tendio la mano a lo que ella acepto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo sorprendido a kuroko y a los demás que estaban a solo unos metros de allí- usted no es de por aquí verdad?

-estas en lo correcto, soy estadounidense- dijo naike, kuroko le pregunto por que su nombre era japonés si era estadounidense- mi marido es japonés, es algo raro, yo soy estadounidense, mi marido es japonés y nos conocimos un francia

-vino con su marido?-kuroko era curioso y la historia de naike y su marido era muy interesante-que hace aquí?

-si, pero esta en el hotel-naike miro al tigre que estaba caminando de un lugar a otro- vengo a ver a mi niño

-su niño?-pregunto kuroko confundido- no le entiendo

-el tigre se llama kagami taiga, yo le puse el nombre y asi que eso me hace su segunda madre- la mujer miro al tigre que estaba cerca de ellos pendiente de la conversación- taiga, el es kuroko tetsuya, si te pierdes ve con el, claro cuando lo encuentres ven a visitarnos a mi y a tu padre

-bueno naike~san yo me tengo que ir- kuroko se iba a ir al ver como la mujer hablaba con el tigre- ojal nos volvamos a ver

-querido nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro, una mujer nunca se equivoca-naike le tomo la mano, le hizo unos dibujitos invisibles y finalmente lo toco la frente- ven a vernos, estamos hospedados en el hotel que esta a solo dos cuadras de aquí, pregunta por naike kagami, también dile a tus amigos que vengan a vernos- naike saludo a los chicos que intentaban disimular que no miraban- seguramente tendran miles de preguntas, takeshi y yo estaremos felices de contestarlas

Kuroko se fue dejando sola a la mujer que hablo un rato con el tigre hasta que su celular sono, kuroko curioso se detuvo y escucho a la mujer hablando cariñosamente por el teléfono, seguramente era su marido y naike salio corriendo de allí, kuroko miro a la extraña mujer correr hasta que su figura desaparecio entre la gente, al llegar con sus amigos lo abordaron con preguntas

-la mujer se llamaba naike, era un tanto rara- los chicos quedaron mirando como "nosotros somos la rares en persona"- me dijo que tendríamos preguntas y ella estaría feliz de responderlas con su marido, me dijo que la visitaramos

-es una persona muy rara, pero aun asi se veía simpática-kise habia prestado mucha atencia a la mujer, se veía simpática- bueno que hacemos

-yo me tengo que ir, una nueva pastelería se va a abrir cerca de casa- murasakibara miro a sus amigos, claro que no se perderia la inaguracion- nos vemos

-estoy aburrido, vámonos kise- aomine y kise se iban, sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección- nos vemos

-creo que ire a mi casa- hablo midorima pensando en que iba a decirle su madre si se enteraba que se habia escapado- debo pensar en una escusa

-adios Akashi ~kun, me dio sueño- kuroko se despidió con Akashi que también se iba-estoy cansado

Kuroko llego a su casa, se iba a ir a su pieza cuando el telefono sono, eran sus padres que le decían que no podrían llegar a la casa y se quedarían en un hotel, sus padres estarían bien, de repente se sintió mas y mas cansado, se tiro en el sillón y se quedo dormido

A la mañana kuroko abrió los ojos cansado, escucho unos pasos, seguramente eran sus padres que ya habían llegado, igual se sentía un poco cansado asi que cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a un tigre frente a su cara, del susto dio vuelta el sillón y se apoyo en la pared, el tigre lo miraba fijamente

-hahaha que manera de despertar es esa?- escucho una voz, kuroko miro a todos lados y aun no ve a nadie- te estoy hablando

-quien?- kuroko volvió a mirar a los lados, pero solo estaba el y ese tigre- quien es?

- soy el único aquí aparte de ti- la voz nuevamente resonó, kuroko la escuchaba allí en su casa, pero también la escuchaba mucho mas cerca- vamos levántate

-maldición quien es?

-calma, ni que te fuera a comer

Kuroko ya se estaba hartando, tenia miedo de que el tigre se lo pudiera comer, si eso era una broma el que la estaba haciendo no se salvaría de sus golpes. Kuroko miro al tigre, de repente fuego rodeo al tigre que estaba quieto, el fuego se intensifico por todo el cuerpo del animal y cuando kuroko pensó que el tigre fue carbonizado vio a un chico alto de mas o menos 1.90, de ojos de color carmín profundo, tenia el pelo rojo, en las puntas lo tenia negro, sus cejas se dividían extrañamente en dos y lo que mas le shockeo es que estaba desnudo, si, kuroko lo podía ver todito, sin ninguna restricción, no había ningún rayo de sol mágico o humo que le cubriera sus partes

-soy kagami taiga, dame de comer

"_Oh taiga has asustado a tu dueño_

_Eso no se hace_

_Pero no te preocupes, no seras el único"_

* * *

**Holas de nuevo, queria agradecerles por sus review, no tenia mucha inspiración hoy, asi que el capitulo esta algo fome, pero si llegaron acá, les agradezco mucho**

**Sobre lo del midotaka se darán cuenta que es obvio que estará, sobre la propuesta de rikka~chan sobre poner a aomine con sakurai, me gusta la idea para que el morenazo no se quede solo**

**Así**** también necesitara un poco de ayuda de ustedes, se que animal seran himuro, kasamatsu, taiga y takao, pero no tengo idea de que animal sera furihata y sakurai, tengo una idea de que podría ser furihata (SEGURAMENTE NO SE LO ESPERARAN O ESO CREO...) sin embargo sakurai...no tengo la mas mínima idea de que animal podría ser, así que pido su ayuda**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre acepto dudas, criticas, de todo hasta tomates :3**

**Review?**

**PD: otra vez disculpen mis faltas de ortografía **


End file.
